Danny?
by kewliobeans
Summary: Maddie is out ghost hunting one night and finds Phantom, bleeding and unconscious.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom. If you thought I did you are sorely mistaken. Enjoy…oh and if you just happen to review I will consider not poisoning you. **

Danny?

"Skulker." I whisper, as I see the shouting ghost with the green Mohawk.

"You're gonna kill me? Like I've never heard that one before!" taunts a familiar voice, I look up to see Danny Phantom, beating Skulker to a bloody ectoplasmic pulp.

Phantom is a pro. But as he goes in for a last hit, Skulker blasts him, green ectoplasm shooting everywhere. Phantom falls to the ground. Skulker laughs. I quickly suck him into the thermos.

Phantom is lying on the ground. Blood is oozing out of his body. Wait, BLOOD? Yes, it's definitely blood. I kneel beside him. As I look at his face I realize his hair is black.

"Mo-Mo-Maddie?" He stutters. His eyes are now an ice-blue.

"Danny?" I ask. This is my baby boy, my sweet baby boy is Danny freaking Phantom.

"I'm sorry Mom, I love you." He whispers into the night.

"I love you, too. " I reply. Looks like the Fenton just got themselves a new sidekick.

I lift up my son and carry him home. He'll be fine, the cut is already healing. I'm so proud of my Danny. But I'm nervous of what's to come, when he wakes up.

**What'd you think? Like? Dislike? Should I continue? Leave it a one-shot? What? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I love all of you who review! Here's the next chapter! Btw I don't own Danny Phantom, I thought you already knew that!**

Danny? Chapter 2

I'm lying in my bed. Why am I in my bed? How the hell did I get here?

I recall the fight with Skulker. Why aren't I dead? How did these bandages get on me? My head is reeling. One question burns in my mind: Why did Mom let me live?

I don't understand. Ghost (half-ghost anyways) + ghost hunters = acceptance? They always said they would rip me apart, molecule by molecule.

Maybe she wants to experiment on me. Maybe she wants to torture me. A million morbid fantasies coarse through my brain.

I hear her coming. I have to get out of here. She's gonna hate me.

I don't think I could bear that. I don't think I would live through my mother looking at me with pure disgust and repulsion.

I'm too weak to "go ghost". So I just sit. And cry. And wait until she comes to kill me. My mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I know I'm updating really fast, but I keep getting ideas. When I start a story I never stop. Have fun reading. I don't own Danny Phantom *sobs*.**

Danny?-chapter 3

I hear sobs coming from Danny's room. Is he in pain? I thought he was healing!

I run up the stairs to his room.

As I walk over the threshold, I see him staring at me, wide-eyed. He goes into a defensive fighting stance.

I am severely confused. Then, it hits me.

Danny is afraid. My baby boy is afraid of me. The realization hits me, hard. What have I done to him? I've made my little boy scared of what his mother was going to do to him!

"I'm not gonna hurt you sweetie pie." I say, plastering a fake smile to my face.

"Y-y-you're not?" he whispers.

"No!" I all but scream.

"What if I don't believe you?" He says, coldly.

"I'm your mother and I love you." I say, hurt.

He seems to elax a little. At that moment I hear the front door burst open. Coming from downstairs I hear, "Honey, I'm hoooome! And I brought fudge!"

I smile. Then, I frown. How is Jack going to handle this? Danny's face blanches. He's even more scared of his father.

I need to think of an explanation fast! No! It's too late. But I can't tell him the truth yet! Danny barely trusts me, now!

I'm running out of time to find something to say. I hear my husband's feet going up the steps. Thump! Thump! Thump!

When I turn around, Danny's gone.


	4. Almost Chapter 4

**A/n: I will be getting to some D/S soon enough! I will also be adding Jazz soon! Yay! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! New chappie! Danny POV this time. I don't own Danny Phantom! How many times must I tell you?**

Danny?-chapter 4

I see Mom staring at the door as soon as she hears Dad come in the front door.

I use this as a time to "go ghost". My energy's back and my wound is fast fading. I go intangible and fly through my bedroom wall and out of the house.

Where do I go? What do I do? Sam. That's where I'll go. Sam's house.

I float there, and tap on her window. I'm still Phantom. She looks surprised, but not unhappy as she lifts up latch on her window. I slide in, being followed by the crisp air.

There she is. Sam, clad in black shorts and a tank-top. My saving grace. The one who keeps me sane through all of this.

I break down crying before she can get a word in. I change back into Fenton. Back into me. She comforts me and pats me. She tells me it'll be alright.

But I know it won't. Mom may not hate me. But I know for a fact Dad will. Daddy's gonna hate me. I think that over and over again. Daddy's gonna hate me. Daddy gonna hate me.

The sad mantra only makes the tears flow faster.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is! It's the next chapter! Dun, dun, dun! FOR THE LAST TIME PEOPLE I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, THAT'S BUTCH HARTMAN'S JOB! Also review or you will feel my wrath.**

Danny? Chapter 5

"Hey, Danny-boy!"Jack shouted as he walked through Danny's bedroom door.

" Maddie? Danny?" My husband stuttered, confued.

"Um..Danny's run off! I have no clue where he is!" Well it was partly true.

"RUN OFF!"bellowed Jack," He doesn't just run off! I bet Phantom's behind this! To the lab..and the kitchen, FOR FUDGE!"

My face pales. Jack want to capture Phantom. I can't let him. I won't let him hurt my baby boy!

"N-no," I try to quickly find a solution," I will look for Danny, you wait here with Jazz, see if he comes back."

I grab my coat. My hand slowly grips the door handle, then turn.

The cool, night air surrounds me. I start walking. I haven't a clue where he's been and where he's going.

My pace grows faster. I'm gaining speed with each and every step.

In his time of need where would he go?

Sam's.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here you go! I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did I would be rich. REVIEW! NOW! Please?**

Danny? Chapter 6

Sam's house.

He's at Sam's.

I'm running. The speed feels amazing.

The wind is in my favor.

I knock on the front door. A disgruntled Mrs. Manson comes out, in a robe.

"Hello, Mrs. Manson. Is Danny here?" I ask, trying to be polite.

"Not that I know of."

"Well, could I look? I've been worried sick all night and…"

"Fine."

I tiptoe upstairs. As I walk down the hall I see a door, painted black.

Here it is, her room.

I open the door, slowly. It's only open a crack.

I peer in. Danny and Sam are sitting on Sam's bed. I hear them whispering, softly.

"Danny, you don't know that. Your parents love you. They always have."

"They hate Phantom. Which means they hate me."

I trip. The door to Sam's bedroom flies open.

Danny and Sam scramble out of the bed.

"Trust me, Danny, I won't hurt you."

"Okay, Mom." He says softly, lowering his head, even softer he says," Does Dad know?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"Mrs. Fenton, can Danny just stay here tonight? I mean he's having some trouble coping and…"

"Sam, any other time I would, but my son and I need to have a talk."

"But, Mrs. Fenton-"

"No "buts"! Danny, come on"

"Alright. But do we have to tell Dad?"

"Of course we do."

Danny follows me out. His face is pale. His palms are sweaty.

I feel bad that I have made him feel this way, but I have to.

I have to.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: YAY! In this chappie, Maddie and Danny tell Jack that Danny's Phantom! WEEEE! DANNY POV! I'm so excited! I do not nor will I ever own Danny Phantom, thanks for being a buzz-kill and making me realize this.**

Danny? Chapter 7

I follow Mom out of Sam's house.

I know that I could just leave. I could fly away into the night. Mom couldn't catch me.

I could leave. But it's time for me to face the music.

I always knew my parents would find out eventually.

Before I know I'm home.

Dad and Jazz are sitting on the couch.

Dad looks worried. Jazz looks anxious.

I look at my sister. The smile I give plainly says "This is the end."

Dad stands up and hugs Mom. Then me.

"Danny has something he would like to tell you both."

Jazz looks stricken. I just nod at her.

"Dad, I-I-I…"

I have no words.

"I-I'm going ghost!"

I turn into Phantom. They say actions speak louder than words. I guess it's true.

Dad's face is priceless.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm really, really sorry."

Jazz walks over and tries to pull me into a hug. It doesn't really work out.

"But but but but but but….huh?" Dad manages to sputter out.

Jazz started laughing. I don't know why. I can't help it. I laugh too.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Dad is suddenly screaming.

"Dad, I'm Phantom. Phantom is me. I am him."

"Okay then. I just need a minute."

He sat down.

Silence fell over the house.

A minute past and Dad finally spoke up.

"Looks like I'm getting a sidekick."

My grin became a mile wide.

I have a family.

And they don't care that I'm, you know, me.

My smile enlarges with every passing sentence.

I left to go call Sam.

**A/N: Aww! Aren't they just so cute? What do you think guys? Should I end it here or do an epilogue? I was thinking of doing a extremely short epilogue. Whaddya think? Just warning you if I did and epilogue it would be fluffy. VERY FLUFFY! **


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is! My awaited Epilogue to Danny?. Enjoy ****..and you know if you just happened to review…..**

Danny?-Epilogue

I laugh.

I mean, truly laugh.

I am filled with joy. I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

I feel Sam's arms wrap around me.

Sam. I love her so much. We've been together for almost a year now.

She kisses my cheek, gently, then jumps up, winks, and runs away.

I chase after her, giggling.

I tackle her to ground, tickling her sides as we go down.

I can have fun. I can laugh. I can be a kid.

I will never be normal. I know this.

But I can be happy.

And I am.

All because I was attacked one night.

Part of me wants to thank Skulker, for injuring me.

It let me to this.

To being happy.


End file.
